


The Boyfriend Sweatshirt™

by etselec



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etselec/pseuds/etselec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn had never heard of it until Rey had told him. She had taken the bright red sweatshirt and smoothed her delicate fingers over the white lettering on the back. Then, she had smiled and handed the sweatshirt back to him and told him promptly that Finn finally had the “Boyfriend Sweatshirt”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boyfriend Sweatshirt™

Finn had never heard of it until Rey had told him. She had taken the bright red sweatshirt and smoothed her delicate fingers over the white lettering on the back. Then, she had smiled and handed the sweatshirt back to him and told him promptly that Finn finally had the “Boyfriend Sweatshirt”.

Finn had zero idea what that meant and cocked his head in confusion.

She explained, all while rolling her eyes and twirling a pencil between her fingers, “it’s the  _ Boyfriend Sweatshirt. _ You guys are practically dating by now.”

“I still don’t understand,” Finn shook his head, placing his chin atop of the textbooks stacked up on the table, “he just gave me his sweatshirt--why is it such a big deal?”

Rey groaned, throwing her head back in frustration. “Boyfriends give their significant other their sweatshirt when they really like them. Therefore, Poe really likes you. Don’t you like him?”

“Yes, but, that’s impossible,” Finn shook his head, “he’s a star soccer player and we only hung out once.”

“You’ve  _ hung out? _ ” Rey slammed her palms against the table so loud that the librarian narrowed her eyes at her. Rey muttered an apology but then broke out into a huge grin. “You didn’t tell me.”

“I went to the soccer game with some guys from math team and Poe happened to see us there and he offered for all of us to have pizza at his place after the game,” Finn explained, “it’s not like I was  _ alone  _ with him.”

Rey wagged her finger at him. “Nuh-uh, this is just more proof that he likes you.”

“He doesn’t like me,” Finn argued, “he gave me the sweatshirt because I was freezing.”

“After school, right? Waiting to get picked up?” 

“Yeah, he was leaving soccer practice and he told me to put it on before getting into a car,” Finn remembered. Poe had flashed one of his grins at him and said not to worry about rushing to give the sweatshirt back to him. “I don’t think I should keep it too long.” Finn started to stand up.

“Wait!” Rey reached out to place her hand on Finn’s arm, “there’s still ten minutes left in the lunch period.”

“Then I’ll just go find him,” Finn nodded as if to assure himself, “he usually sits with his teammates.”

“Just how would you know that, Finn?” Rey teased.

Finn looked away. “I’m… observant.”

“Observant,” Rey annunciated, “go get him, tiger.”

Finn smiled back at her and slung his backpack over his shoulder. “I’ll tell you what happens, Rey.” He hung his sweatshirt over his arm. 

“Please do,” Rey grinned, a twinkle in her eye, “keep me updated.”

Finn took one last look at her before stepping out of the library and into the hallway. It was still quiet--people were in class and others were having lunch. He and Rey always chose to eat in the library, it was much quieter. 

“Finn!” 

Finn spun around and met eyes with the one and only Poe Dameron. “Poe, I was just about to--”

“You’re returning my sweatshirt, aren’t you?” Poe walked towards him with his hands on his hips. “No need to.”

“But it’s your soccer sweatshirt, don’t you need--”

Poe put his hand on Finn’s shoulder. “Dude, I still have mine from last season. Coach hands them out for free.”

Finn bit his lip and flipped the sweatshirt over, tracing his fingertips over the “DAMERON” and “16” written in huge, white, block lettering. 

“Are you sure? It has your name and--”

“You don’t get it, don’t you?” Poe sighed, snatching the sweatshirt back from him, “look, I’m giving this to you because I  _ like  _ you.”

Finn tilted his head again. “Trying to win me over, Dameron?”

“Am I misinterpreting the signs?”

“Alright, fine, I like you, too, but I won’t steal your sweatshirt from you,” Finn took a step back, “it’s yours.”

Poe paused a moment to smile. “You like me?”

“You like  _ me _ ,” Finn folded his arms.

Poe turned his head away to laugh. 

Finn waited for Poe to look back up again. “Rey told me that it was a ‘Boyfriend Sweatshirt’.”

Poe burst into giggles again. “Is that what you want?”

“No! I just… I still don’t understand what that means,” Finn stared at his boots, “I guess.”

“Couples share each other’s clothing, correct?”

“I think so,” Finn nodded.

Poe shrugged. “So that’s what it means.” He stepped closer to the other boy, “it’s even better because this sweatshirt has my name on it so if you wear it, it means that you’re mine.”

Finn blushed darkly. “Fine, I’ll take your stupid Boyfriend Sweatshirt.” He grabbed the sweatshirt away from Poe.

Poe raised an eyebrow. “We’d have to be boyfriends in order for this to be a Boyfriend Sweatshirt.”

“You like me and I like you, aren’t we dating by now?”

“You should kiss me and find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> can u believe my first stormpilot fanfic is a high school au


End file.
